We request partial support for the Hemostasis Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) and Gordon Research Conference (GRC), which will be held at the GRC site in Waterville Valley, NH, July 26th through August 1st, 2014. The GRC meeting on hemostasis began in 1973 and has been held biennially since then. The 2014 conference represents the 32nd meeting in the series and is considered the premiere meeting for hemostasis-based research. The 2014 Hemostasis GRC meeting will be preceded by a GRS meeting dedicated to trainee development and exposure. The GRS meeting is organized and run by trainees, is highly successful, and enhances the profile of trainees at the GRC. The Hemostasis GRS/GRC brings together scientists interested in the biology, biochemistry and genetics of platelets and coagulation proteins, physicians involved in the treatment of bleeding and thrombotic diseases and investigators from small and large pharmaceutical companies developing new therapies for hemostatic disorders. The conference has legendary status establishing it as the forum at which cutting-edge research is presented and major advances in the field are unveiled. Indeed, some of the most spectacular recent achievements in hemostasis have been first unveiled at previous conferences in this series or have been driven by collaborative interactions fostered by this conference. The roster of invited speakers and discussion leaders who have agreed to participate in the GRS and GRC is impressive and represents top investigators in the field. These speakers and discussion leaders will enhance the stimulating nature of the environment for all attendees, especially junior investigators and trainees. The 2014 Hemostasis GRS and GRC programs include heightened participation from women, minorities, and young investigators compared to previous conferences. Moreover, the 2014 meeting will include a significant number of attendees who are junior faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows and individuals with physical disabilities. The 2014 Hemostasis GRS program includes a keynote presentation from Dr. Jane Freedman, a very successful female physician-scientist, 12 presentations from trainees, and 40 poster discussions. The 2014 Hemostasis GRC program will have 4 poster gatherings and 8 presentation sessions that include: 1. The Vessel Wall in Thrombosis and Coagulation; 2. Thrombosis and Coagulation During Infection; 3. Platelets and Coagulation Factors in Development and Disease; 4. Crosstalk in the Vascular Milieu; 5. Links Between Thrombosis, Coagulation, and Inflammation; 6. Coagulation and Platelets in Disease; 7. Hot Topic Abstract Talks where 8 trainees present their work; and, 8. Defective Hemostasis. The conference will end on the evening of August 1st with a keynote session entitled The Impact of Mouse and Human Genetics on Thrombosis and Hemostasis.